Demons of Team 7
by kodora-sama
Summary: Naruto had saved the village by having the kyuubi sealed inside of him but what happened 6 months earlier where another demon attacked and it ended up being sealed within sasuke!But how are both demons connected. Swearing, no pairings yet
1. Prologue

It was a beautiful night in konoha, all the starts were out and you could see were the sun was setting in the distance where day turned into night, but there was a furious roar and then. Then night wasn't as it used to be clouds suddenly appeared and it started it wasn't just the rapid weather change that got the citizens of konoha worried…it was a demon Tiger that was rampaging through konoha and destroying everything in its way, and destroying buildings with one of its paws. The only ones the Tiger was truly interested in were the Uchiha clan because they were the strongest clan in the village and would be easier if they didnt interfere.

Fugaku the leader of the uchiha clan was with his wife at this time as she had gone into labour with their second son.

"Fugaku-san!" fugaku looked up from his stool

"Yes what is it?" "konoha is being attacked by a demon! And its heading to the Uchiha compound!" Fugaku`s eyes widened

"What?!, Mikoto stay here!".Outside there were burning buildings, screams and millions were dead. The demon had just reached the Uchiha compound when Fugaku got there.

"Oh shit its him…" fugaku moaned.

"huh what do you mean?" an uchiha asked him with some others listening in aswell.

"That demon is called Okami, Its a Wolf that has the elements of fire, lightning, water and wind,its a legend but how did it even end up here?" he sighed. Just then there was another explosion and another uchiha came in.

"Fugaku-san what should we do millions of people are dying trying to kill the beast but none of it is working!"

Fugaku sighed "Everyone try and stall it as much as you can while I try to come up with an idea!"

"Yes Sir!" and they disappeared

"fugaku… you realise the only way of doing this is going to be right?" hukurou his brother mumbled, fugaku just sighed

"yes we going to have to seal the demon into someone" fugaku walked back into the hospital with hukurou following him

"if your planning on sealing it into someone they got to be very young or else it will be very traumatizing for them!, and you have a family!… do you plan on using the sealing jutsu on someone then leaving your family fatherless?! especially now that you dont have just Itachi, he may be old enough to understand but what about the one thats going to be born soon!" Hukurou argued.

"if its for the good of the village then yes…" fugaku sighed

"now before I die im going to see my newborn." Hukurou sighed

"you cant die with a family...ill do the sealing jutsu..i dont have a family besides you and i would happly die for you and your family so its worth it for me!, But im going to have to be able to use your son…"

Fugaku stopped and looked at his brother "but you will die… and my son…"

Fugaku closed his eyes _"he was saying that my family would be fatherless without me but…" _Hukurou chuckled

"its our only chance fugaku and I know you don't want me to die but dying as a hero would be fine for me" he grinned"and your son would be a hero too!"

Fugaku looked at his brother. "Ok go to the Uchiha fountain in the gardens and get everyone to lore Mouko there. Ill be ready soon.." Fugaku and Hukurou then ran in the directions of the fountain and where Mikoto was staying.

"Ok we need everyone to start leading the demon to the Uchiha gardens ASAP!" Hukurou shouted to everyone "that is our top priority! Lets Go!" "_ I hope this works…" _Hukurou thought as he jumped of the building and headed to the Uchiha gardens to get set up.

Mikoto had just had her newborn boy when Fugaku just got to her room, she was there with him sleeping in his arms.

"Mikoto im going to need our son for something.." Fugaku sighed

"is it to do with the attack?" Mikoto looked up at him,

"yes we going to use him to protect the village" Fugaku looked at his son

"he's going to be strong one day isn't he?" Mikoto smiled at the small baby wrapped in towels

"Yes he's going to be a great son" Fugaku picked up his son and started walking to the exit. "_Fugaku stay safe!, you to Sasuke…"_

Fugaku ran as fast as he could without dropping his son and got to the gardens to find Okami already there.

"Hukurou!" Fugaku shouted and ran to him

"everything set up?" he asked

"Yup" Hukurou nodded and stared at the baby sleeping in his arms

"he's cute what you decide to call him" Hukurou said as he got the sealing read by doing hand signs

"Sasuke.." Fugaku smiled slightly.

Okami noticed Hukurou and Fugaku and Roared.

"heh to late big boy" Hukurou grinned as he sealed the demon into the baby.

"Ceya Bro" hukurou said smiling then disappeared. No one would ever forget what Hukurou had done for the village but a month later the kyuubi attacked…


	2. 13 years later

Sasuke Uchiha woke up in his flat, he looked at his clock, it was 7:00am in the morning , Sasuke sighed and got up, it was 13 years after the demon attack and Sasuke was never told of what he had inside of him, but he always got strange looks. His family was dead after Itachi Uchiha killed his clan and he swore to get revenge on him. But today was the day I finally got to be a ninja and could get things going. He got out of bed and did the regular routine he would do every morning. When he was ready Sasuke got his bags and headed to the Academy.

As usual he got the strange looks from everyone but just ignored it, Sasuke then saw something he didn't normally see, it was naruto walking in the corner of his eye "_hey the dobes early, normally he would just be leaving at this time_" Sasuke thought as he got into the classroom and sat down completely ignoring everyone that ethier squealed at him or just stared "_God damn fan girls…"_

A couple minutes later Naruto entered the classroom and sat down next to Sasuke, he was that deep in thought that he didn't notice Naruto sitting next to him.

"Teme! Stop acting so cool!! Naruto yelled at him pulling him back into reality

"Huh?" Sasuke looked confused at naruto. But before naruto could answer he was met with another disturbance, Sakura Haruno.

"Hi Sasuke-kun! How are you today?" She asked sweetly trying to get his attention

"hn" Sasuke closed his eyes and started blocking all noises that sounded feminine from his mind, he just could really be bothered how they saw him. Naruto on the other hand couldn't take it and felt like he was going to blow

"SASUKE!!!" Sasuke opened his eyes and glared at the blonde

" What?" he said sharply but you could hear anger in his voice

" stop acting cool and as if you were better then everyone you teme-"

Naruto stopped suddenly as he noticed sasukes eyes flick from black to yellow and then back to black. "_what was that?"_ Naruto thought stuck for words as he stared at Sasuke.

" Hn" Sasuke went back to his first position as Iruka came into the classroom.

"Ok everyone sit down!" he yelled "im going to put you all into teams of three" "_I hope im with Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Ill go with anyone besides Sasuke-teme"_

"…" "Team 7 is Sakura Haruno…. Naruto Uzumaki.."

"_This cant be happening!" _

"Woooo! Yeh!" Naruto shouted as he punched his fist in the air

"…and Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka finished

"_Aw crap…" _

_"Woo im with Sasuke-Kun! Shannro!" Sakura mentally cheered. _(A/n skipping the rest u no wat happens ^^)

"Your Sensei will come to pick you up soon so sit back and relax why you wait for your sensei" Iruka finished and then left the room.

"Hey Sasuke-teme…" Naruto leaned over to Sasuke so that no one could hear them "_huh what does he want?"_ Sasuke sighed and decided to listen to what the dobe had to say "yeh?"

"What was up with your eyes? I mean they changed colour for a sec earlier…" Naruto asked him

"Huh what are you on about Naruto?…" Sasuke was confused

" your eyes they changed colour it was weird-"

"Hi my name is Asuma! Im here to take team 10!" He grinned at the 3 students that got up and followed him out of the room. "_Ill ask him again when its died down abit"_ Naruto thought as he went back to staring at the clock as it ticked by..

2 hours had nearly passed and team 7 were the only ones left in the classroom. "Yo!" Kakashi said as he popped his head through the door

"ITS ABOUT TIME!!!" Naruto yelled at his new sensei while he just sweat dropped

"ill meet you on the roof in half an hour" he said briefly and then poofed

"Huh where he go!?" Naruto frantically looked around

"Baka! He just did Shunshin no Jutsu! That's all!" Sakura yelled punching narutos head

"Ow…Ow.. Sakura-chan why you do that?" he moaned "Oh I wonder?" she scowled at him

"Cmon lets go Sasuke-" she turned around

"Hey wheres Sasuke gone?! Cmon Naruto we gotta find him!!" she yelled and picked up Naruto by one leg and dragged him across the floor why she ran.

"Hey Sakura-chan put me down!" Naruto mumbled with a mixture of dirt and grass in his mouth.

Sakura and (A dirty) Naruto finally got to the roof to find Sasuke there. "SASUKE-KUN!" "_Ah crap there here…_" Sasuke scowled as he turned around and then immediately got glomped

"Sakura get off" he scowled at her "if you want me to like you then why are you continuously attacking me?" Sasuke glared at her and went to sit down on the steps.

"well I don't mind her doing it, its funny seeing you get pissed!" Naruto grinned at him and sat down.

"_everything I been doing has been annoying Sasuke-kun more then getting him to like me!"_

"Yo!" kakashi greeted as he poofed and sat on the safety rail (A/n forgot wat u call em but I think tht right lol) all kakashi saw was Sakura having an emotional breakdown, Sasuke ignoring everyone and Naruto grinning at him.

"Ahem!" They all stared at him besides Sasuke who just looked up then went back to thinking

"Ok no we are on our own why don't we introduce ourselves?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion "What do you mean by that Sensei?"

Kakashi looked at her "Like your name your likes and dislikes and dreams for the future "

"huh?" Sasuke looked up, kakashi sighed

"ok ill go first. My Name is Kakashi Hatake, My likes and dislikes I don't really want to tell you and my dreams… I don't really have one" everyone sweat dropped

_"All he did was tell us his name" _Sakura thought unimpressed.

"ok blondie you start" "HEY im not called Blondie, My name is Naruto Uzumaki!, I like Ramen and my hobbies are Pulling pranks on people, My dislikes is having to wait for Miso Ramen and my Dream… Is to become to greatest hokage so that everyone will acknowledge me!" He grinned

"_hmm interesting"_ Kakashi thought "anyway on to pinky" he pointed at Sakura

"My name is Sakura Haruno my likes are."she started blushing"..my hobbies is watching…"

"_Oh god she watches me too"_ Sasuke scowled

"and my dislikes being called Pinky and….Naruto!"

"Huh?!"

Kakashi sighed "anyway on to duck butt" Sasuke scowled at him

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't really like anything…besides tomatoes.. I dislike a lot of things and I don't have a dream, but I have a ambition, to kill a certain man…"

"_thought so" _

_"Sasuke-kun is so cool!" _

_" I hope he doesn't mean me!" _

_"_Anyway meet at the training grounds tomorrow (A/n skipping explanation u no the drill chance of failing returning to academy etc) Oh yeah and you don't wana eat breakfast or you will puke!" Kakashi grinned evilly at them Naruto and Sakura gulped at having to puke but Sasuke was thinking again and wasn't listening "Ok dismissed!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Woot finished 2nd pg of my 1st ever fanfic Woo!! *Gets up and jumps around in circles*

Dei: Wat is she doing?

Sasuke: idk...

me: hey it a celebration party lol

Sasuke: with yourself...

Dei: rofl xD

Me: OI!i dont own naruto chars by the way they are owned by kishi

Comment and Review!


	3. The Meeting

Sorry for being so long if you call this long but chapter 2 is bck WOOT!

Dei: why do i have to talk on this thing when its not even bout me un?

Kodora: because u have to

Dei: but this is about sasuke and he isnt even here hes playing on your god damn ps3 un!

Kodora: he is?

Dei: yup...

Kodora: ill be right back dei do the thingy tht means i dont own u dudes

Dei: fine Kodora doesnt own me or-_hey what the hell you doing!-_sasuke we belong to -_kodora god dammit stop throwing lamps at me-_ kishimoto *sigh* no one 2 the story

(no sasukes were hurt in this chat *You lie!!*)

oOoOoOoOoOo

The next day Naruto and Sakura were starving since they listened to Kakashi and didn't even eat breakfast.

"Whats taking them both so long?!, Sasuke normally on time isn't he?" Sakura whined

"why are you bothered about Sasuke-teme?" Sakura glared at Naruto

"because hes never late-"Sakura turned around to see Sasuke walking casually to the meeting point.

"Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura yelled running up to him.

"sakura…" Sasuke rolled his eyes at her "_seriously if I have to cope with this for the next year im going to die"_ Sasuke then went to a tree lent on it. The Next 3 hours passed very slowly. Naruto had fallen out with Sasuke atleast two times complaining that he has nothing better to, which lead to Sakura beating him to a pulp while Sasuke just sat there.

"Yo!" Kakashi said as he poofed in front of them,

"YOUR LATE!" Sakura and Naruto yelled at him,

"yeh well a cat crossed my path and it was lost so I-" "Lair!" they said simultaneously again. Kakashi just sweat dropped

"Ok your task is to get these bells off me before noon"

"Sensei there are only two so how?"

"Not all three of you will pass and you will be sent back to the academy"

"WHAT!?" Naruto yelled "Ok You guys Ready?" ignoring narutos comment "hey what happens if we fail!" kakashi looked at him "i just said now you ready?" They all nodded and got up off the floor.

" Ok Begin!" Kakashi yelled and they all scattered besides Naruto "heh I can take you right here, right now Kakashi-sensei!"

"Huh?" kakashi looked up at him "_If Naruto distracts him enough I could be able to hit him…"_

"Your not very good at this are you Naruto?" Kakashi sighed at his pupil

"Here I come just you watch!" Naruto ran as fast as he could at Kakashi,

"Eat this!" Naruto through a punch at Kakashis head expecting him to hit but kakasi just ducked avoiding Naruto all together

"_What an idiot he cant beat Kakashi-sensei like that…" _

_"Dobe…"_ Sasuke and Sakura both scowled at Naruto. As kakashi got behind his ass…

"One thousand years of Death!" Kakashi yelled and Naruto was sent flying into the air.

"_Now!" _

"Katon,Goukakyuu no jutsu!" the fireball headed straight for kakashi,

"fire style huh?" kakashi sighed and dodged the massive fireball only to get a foot aiming for his face. Kakashi grabbed Sasuke`s foot to block but Sasuke then used the momentum to kick kakashi with the other foot.

"heh your alright kid but you cant take me alone…" kakashi looked at the 12yr old boy who was just glaring at him

"_Sasuke-kun… you wont be able to beat kakashi-sensei like that…but if I can distract kakashi while Sasuke attacks then maybe-"_

"HEY SASUKE-TEME!! THIS IS MY FIGHT!" Naruto yelled finally recovering from having two fingers been stuck up his ass.

"huh?" kakashi looked around, Sasuke jumped back to the tree he was hiding in and decided to wait untill next time. The next few hours was boring for Sasuke and sakura. All they did was sweat drop and mutter to themselves about how stupid naruto was that he continued attacking kakashi.

"_god hes getting us nowhere, he should of hid when Sasuke-kun fought kakashi, now hes trying to take him out just through meaningless punches"_ Sakura thought as Naruto went for another massive (not really) punch and missed, but then hit the tree Sasuke was in causing it to shake.

"_Shit…" _Sasuke jumped into another tree, but realised Kakashi had noticed him and sent some shuriken at kakashi while he lept from one tree to the next

"arg that hurt" Naruto moaned not paying any attention to anything else.

"Naruto you baka you could of hurt Sasuke-kun!" sakura shouted from a bush.

"who cares about him! Im fighting sensei here and- hey where is sensei!" Naruto frantically looked around but couldn't see his masked sensei anywhere.

Meanwhile Sasuke had be running through the training grounds to see if he could make a good trap anywhere, yes he knew kakashi was following him but what he didn't no was how the fight was going to turn out. He finally found a good place and sat on the tree branch.

5minutes went by and kakashi didn't show himself. "_…where is he?"_ Sasuke thought starting to get abit bored. He was sure kakashi was following him. Sasuke sighed

_"I guess ill just see if I can sense his chakra…" _Sasuke focused and located where all the obvious chakra was in the area, which was just his team since they were doing this exercise

. "…._theres sakuras and narutos chakra…I bet they falling out or something.." _Sasuke scowled thinking of this but was cut off as a kunai hit the branch he was on, he looked up to see kakashi.

"missed me…" kakashi smiled as he swong his leg into sasukes side

"that's for nearly setting me on fire…" Kakashi scowled at him but then got returned with a death glare that would kill. "…hn" Sasuke through some shuriken at kakashi who easily countered it but again had a foot aiming at his face

"_not the same thing again…"_ Kakashi went to grab his foot but Sasuke pushed himself off the ground and went for an uppercut followed by a few punches (this got the fight in the air) kakashi blocked the punches as he kept getting higher

"_god hes got enough speed and strength to keep going up at this height…" _Sasuke then grabbed kakashi`s clothes while he was being confused and pulled himself well high over him…

"heh eat this.." Sasuke smirked and kicked his senseis back into the ground from 15ft in the sky. Sasuke landed roughly and fell over onto his back since the ground was quite rocky, sasuke got up panting, he hadnt done that before and it was tiring, hang on when was he able to do THAT! He hasn't been able to send someone in the air and continue hitting them up atleast an extra 5ft.

"eugh…god that was bit unexpected…"kakashi moaned on his back, Sasuke got up to look at his beaten up sensei, but once he got to him he noticed something…

"_Why the hell is kakashi smiling?!" _*POOF*. Sasuke glared at where the kakashi`s shadow clone was

"motherfucker…" Sasuke mumbled and went to see where kakashi could have gotten to but stumbled and fell over

"augh…"Sasuke looked up and turned to look at himself, he was really dirty and parts of his body were bleeding after he landed. Sasuke sighed and decided that he couldn't fight no longer and lied down.

"your did preety good…" Sasuke looked to were the voice came from and saw kakashi reading his porn book.

"you went a little over the top though…"

"you said we could only win if we tried to kill you…" Sasuke mumbled staring back at the sky

"good point but you could have actually done some damage to me, but besides that good job, but theres something you need to keep control of…"

kakashi said starting to walk away, Sasuke stared at his teacher confused

"he turned his head over his shoulder

"your bloodlust, when you got started you wouldn't stop and continuously beat me to a pulp.."kakashi said finally and went off to find his other two students

"_bloodlust?" _Sasuke was seriously confused, he knew he felt angry and he was really annoyed with kakashi making him wait but bloodlust?! Sasuke then started to fall asleep, he was tired and just fought well against his sensei "well a nap couldn't hurt im knackered anyway…" Sasuke mumbled before dozing off in a small crater.

Sakura and naruto had stopped fighting now and were wondering where kakashi and Sasuke had gotten to

"Sakura-chan don't worry they both probably fighting-"

"NARUTO its been 15minutes do you think a fight would last that long? Why don't you look for sensei and ill look for Sasuke"

"but sakura-chan its nearly midday, cant we wait for them to come to us?-" sakura smashed her fist into narutos face

"oww what you do that for?!"

"im going to look for Sasuke-kun and your going to ethier stay here or look for kakashi ok lazy ass?"sakura said giving naruto death glares from behind her back as she walked off into the other end of the training grounds

"ok…" naruto mumbled staring at the ground *POOF*

"yo!"kakashi said smiling at naruto

"HEY! Kakashi-sensei where you been, we still gotta fight!" naruto grinned at him

"sorry naruto but times up, where's sakura?"

"she went to look for Sasuke-teme…where is he anyway?" kakashi sighed

"hes sleeping…"

"huh!? What the hell is teme doing sleeping?! He isnt lazy like shikamaru now is he?! OR he got beaten real bad haha!! I wana see the look on his face! Where is he kakashi-sensei!?-"

"naruto cmon lets get something to eat" kakashi started walking away

"huh? Ok but what about sakura-chan and teme?"

"there fine" naruto nodded and happly followed his sensei for food.

"_I saw smoke around here a sec ago I wonder where he is" _sakura was still looking for Sasuke and had only just got to where Sasuke was `sleeping`

"_hes got to be around here somewhere_" sakura thought finally getting to where the crater was.

"Woah what happened here?!" sakura said out loud, she could tell this was probably where Sasuke and kakashi had fought, but her mind went off that as she spotted a black blob near the middle of the crater.

"_Sasuke-kun…!" _she ran down the small slope and ran to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun are you ok!?Sasuke-kun?!" sakura started to panic Sasuke wasn't replying to her. But noticed how peaceful he was and how he was lightly breathing in and out. Sakura smiled and sat next to him.

Sasuke woke up in a pitch black room and couldn't see a thing, _"Where the hell am I?" _Sasuke looked around but still couldn't see a thing.

"**well, well who the fuck do we have here?"**

"huh?" Sasuke looked around but couldn't see anything

**"Dude, dude over here or else im going to kick your ass!" **Sasuke heard whoever he was talking to growl. He finally came to a massive cage

"where the hell am I?" Sasuke looked around confused

**"heh I don't know myself first thing I know I was destroying the god damn uchiha, next thing I was being sucked into this god damn baby!"**the beast growled

"your.. The Okami…" Sasuke mumbled kind of shocked at what he found

**"heh at least you no who I am" **the tiger smirked and sat down in front of the cage.

**"So.. Who the fuck are you?"**

"Sasuke…" he didn't really want to say his name since the demon hated the uchihas.

"**ive heard that name before I came to this place, the man called the baby he held Sasuke before he sealed me into it…what a bitch" **the demon scoffed

"huh? You no when you got sealed then?" (a/n sasukes being abit ooc here, aka being very talkative)

**"around 12-13 yrs ago little bitch" **

"im 13..."

"**huh you are?" **the demon knelt down to look at Sasuke

**"you look older, you a uchiha?"** Sasuke nodded

**"oh fucking hell, so your Sasuke huh?"** the demon got up and started walking up and down the cage

" **god how the fuck am I going to explain this… ok kid listen up…** **im sealed inside of you that is why you can see me…" **Okami sighed and looked at Sasuke who now was in a state of shock

"your inside of me…" he looked down

"why the fuck didn't no one tell me!" Sasuke started ranting

**"they probably didn't want to tell you cause maybe you would freak out like your fucking doing now dude…what they gona say to ya when you were like 6. Hey Sasuke gess what you got a fucking awesome wolf demon inside of you and that is why a lot of the village hates you?" **the demon chucked abit.

"jesus christ i cant belive this" sasuke mumbled "i lived my whole god damn life being rejected by everyone because somone decided to seal you in me!"

**"preety much"**

"still are you going to be like trying to take me over and all that crap?"

**"meh if you want me to, im more of a lazy demon ill do it when i can be bothered, but since im gona be in here for awhile ill be able to help you out when you need it"  
**

the demon looked up at sasuke **"you arnt as bad as i thought youd be, fucking uchihas are all snobby and think there the best about godamn everything, thats why i hate em but i gess you ok"**

"well I gess you ent all bad" he looked up to the wolf

"jesus why me eh?" he sat down and the demon did the same.

"ok so you good at anything at all like elements and strength?" he wanted to know more about the wolf

**"meh im alright im strong but ya kno you don't wana be the strongest theres like nothing to aim for in life even though my life is boring as hell, ill tell you somthing though you no the kyu...."**

3hours later after having a interesting chat with the Mouko Sasuke FINALLY woke up to see sakura falling asleep next to him, but as he shifted to get up he woke her up in the process

"Sasuke-kun!" she smiled

"how long I been asleep" Sasuke yawned

"um at least 5hours…" Sakura chuckled abit

"ah ok…hey way 5hours!! God im going to kick his ass for talking so much!"

"er whos Sasuke-kun?" he turned around to look at her

"hn.. just dreaming…" Sasuke stretched abit and they started walking back to there houses.

oOoOoOoOoOo

BTW if ur confused why the demons has suddenly turned from a tiger 2 a wolf i shall explain! :O

... well basecly i didnt think a giant tiger really went well with sasuke so i thought a wolf was better and it would fit better in the story line! ^^

but still gotta luv the big tiger demon! and he will be in 1 of my other fanfics and maybe if u ppl r lucky he might be in this fanfic as somthing :D!

btw sasuke might have been a little OOC in this chappy :o

but besides tht tnx 4 reading! :D


	4. The Kyuubi and The Okami

Naruto and Kakashi had only just left the Ichiraku ramen bar after having at least 20 bowls of ramen

"Kami that was good.." Naruto grinned and patted his round belly

"I haven't eaten in ages!"

"err yeh but it made me skint " Kakashi sighed looking in his wallet "well Kakashi-sensei im going home thanks for treating me-"

"hey, hey, hey just wait a minute, you forgetting some people?"

"err…."

Kakashi sighed "Oh Yeh we forgot Sakura-chan! We gotta go find her!" Then naruto ran off at full speed "err naruto the training grounds is that way…" Kakashi pointed the complete opposite direction, but naruto didn't notice he just kept running "well he will get to us eventually…" Kakashi sighed and walked the RIGHT way to the training grounds

OOoOoOoOo

Sasuke and Sakura were slowly walking to konoha, Sasuke was deep in thought as they walked into the open area with the 3 tree stumps (a/n you should no wat im talkin bout xD)

"Yo!" Sasuke and Sakura turned around to see Kakashi.

"hi Kakashi-sensei"

"hi sakura, Sasuke had a nice nap" Kakashi grinned at Sasuke who gave a death glare in return.

"well anyway it will be just us 3 untill naruto figurews out which way to go"

"huh why?"

"well lets just say he decided to look for you by going the complete opposite way"

_"__**heh what a jackass"**_Sasuke smirked at what his demon had said "_when did you decide to listen to everyone and talk to me?" _Sasuke asked mentally "_**I get bored easily and since you no im here now what's the prob pup?" **_

"_I don't know"_ Sasuke scowled and then continued to listen to Kakashi "Ok so you guys no what to do right?"

"hai"

"…"

"_fuck" _

_**"haha this is going to be entertaining" **_the demon laughed and sounded as if he was going to die from laughing. Sasuke just vein throbbed followed by sending mental death glares at the wolf

"Sasuke you ok?"

"yeh yeh" Sasuke looked around and noticed Kakashi wasn't there "err…what….exactly….are we meant to….be doing?" Sasuke was shuddering, he actually had to ask someone because he didn't know, how humiliating, the wolf had started laughing again "_god dammit shut up"_

"nothing at the moment we waiting for Kakashi-sensei to come back with naruto, then we going to beat the crap outta him"

"_Hell yeah!" _inner Sakura yelled. Sasuke mentally sighed but you wouldn't notice it

"_**aww I was after you making a complete ass of yourself then"**_

_"how do you know I would of?" _Sasuke mentally glared again.

"_**because of how you just sighed the second that girl said you weren't doing anything important"**_ the demon grinned. Sasuke just sighed, seriously 1st he had to deal with Sakura and naruto, now he has to deal with a foul mouthed wolf that seems to act as if he knows everything. "Kakashi-sensei let me go!" they both turned around to see kakashi holding naruto over his shoulder.

He sighed "I haven't had this problem with a team in over two years"

"that's because were awesome!" naruto shouted from behind kakashi his back. They all sweat dropped "um ok I know its abit after 12 but still" kakashi sighed, in fact it was 5pm and Sasuke and Sakura had spent all day basely lying down and kakashi and naruto had been eating ramen.

"to be honest you guys are a good team when you put your minds to it so…" kakashi sighed again

" you guys PASS!" he grinned giving them a thumbs "_**So.. All you had to do was have a nap that's a lot of team working going on there…"**_ the demon rolled his eyes, Sasuke nearly did too, he had to agree with the wolf, Seriously? They passed when all that happened was us lying down and naruto and Sakura shouting at each other

"_Saves me problems.."_

_**"you mean us?" **_

_"No you do affect me in anyway when it comes to personal decisions Okami." _

Kakashi had noticed Sasuke scowling at himself and staring, he could tell he was having conversations with his demon _"I thought that the Okamis chakra was starting to affect Sasuke, ill just have to watch him and I better watch naruto too" _Kakashi thought as he started to walk off

"Ceya tomorrow now go get some rest!" after that kakashi went out of view.

"Sakura-chan wana walk home together!" naruto grinned at her "I rather walk home on my own then with you!" naruto scoffed and started walking home sulking.

"Sasuke-kun can you walk me home its getting late and-" Sakura turned around to see no Sasuke "_God dammit he's gone!"_

OOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke had got to his flat when Sakura finally figured out he was gone.

"_**That bitch is a tad harsh to the blond isn't she**_**?" **(a/n don't kill me if ur Sakura fans Okami is naturally foul mouthed if you haven't noticed already xD)

"Hn"

**"**_**C'mon Pup you gotta notice that she's being kinda harsh to the blond teme**_**" **Okami scoffed. Sasuke got changed and lied on his bed,

"yeh but I cant do anything about Sakura…"

_**"meh"**_ the demon growled. Sasuke just ignored him and slowly fell asleep…

OoOoOoOoOo

Naruto was still up and was waiting for his miso ramen.

"_Sakura tends to think so much about Sasuke-teme that she doesn't even care what happens to me," _Naruto sighed

"_but maybe I should just get on with training and ignore sakura after all, I can tell teme doesn't like sakura-chan latching on to him I guess I could laugh at him for that"_ Naruto grinned to himself before being knocked out of his thoughts from the micro-wave dinging.

OoOoOoOoOo

The next morning Team 7 was rather awkward, both naruto and Sasuke were glaring at each other but it seemed as if the demons within them joined in the glare. Sakura had enough and decided to intervene

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun stop glaring at each other!"

"Shut it sakura.." naruto growled still staring at Sasuke, Sakura looked shocked at naruto and then turned her face to look at Sasuke who was literally snarling back at naruto

"_why are they so pissed at each other?" _

_"I cant believe this! Why the fuck didn't naruto tell me he had the god damn kyuubi in him…" _

_**"same reason you didn't tell him about me… but by the looks of it he found out im here like I did with kyuubi-teme**__"_ Sasuke was pissed not only because of naruto but since Okami had was even pissed at kyuubi, anger was seeping out of him and he looked like he wanted to rip narutos head off.

_"Sasuke is such a bastard why didn't he tell me he had one too…"_

_**"Heh.. I don't know kit but ill tell you this Okami seems pissed aswell…" **_

_"Okami?"_

_**"the name of uchiha`s demon…"**_

_"you hate each others guts?"_

_**"Yeh thanks to Okami we dont really like eachother"**_ Kyuubi sighed. It was true that Okami and him were best friends when they were little, but Okami decided to leave the demon village and travel on his own but something happened

_{FLASHBACK}_

Okami was sleeping under a tree when it had happened, he had got attacked by kyuubi

"**Okami what the hell are you doing your meant to stay in the village not go wondering people could capture you!"** Kyuubi growled

"**people wont capture me dumbass, I can look after myself… and the village doesn't even think of me as a demon… they think of us as weapons and they locked us up the second that incident happened…"** Okami sighed and started walking away

**"You no what then ill have to force you!" **Kyuubi roared. Then the Okami and The Kyuubi fought for at least two days and drifted closer to the village, both demons released there strongest attacks and sent each other flying. Okami hadn't noticed konoha and had accidentally landed on a quarter of the village and was attacked by ninjas, but kyuubi was blown far away from the the area and when he finally got there he was attacked and had also been sealed…

_{FLASHBACK END}_

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted to Team 7, both Sasuke and naruto had turned back into their usual selves and were fighting again

"hey kakashi-sensei" sakura greeted kakashi nodded and looked at the boys

"Oi you two we got a mission you ready?"

"Yeh!" Naruto grinned. Sasuke just sighed and walked to kakashi

"Ok our mission is to help escort this bridge builder back to the land of waves, ill meet up with you at the entrance in 2hours that will give you guys enough time right?" kakashi looked at them. Naruto and sasuke were glaring at eachother again and sakura was on the bench depressed, kakashi sweatdropped

"Ok Ceya" then kakashi proofed away. sakura sighed and smiled at the boys,

"well Ceya later naruto! Sasuke-kun!" then sakura ran off. Sasuke walked away in the opposite direction so he could easily avoid her.

"Hey Sasuke!" Sasuke turned his head over his shoulder

"what?" naruto grinned

"Ceya teme!" Sasuke sweat dropped

"Dobe" and walked off. Naruto frowned

"god dammit he needs to stop calling me that" naruto then ran off to his flat to get ready for his mission.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Sorry for not updating so LONG!

ive been busy and stuff and couldnt find the time 2 do it D:

btw 4 the ppl tht havent read it yet mouki is now okami and its a wolf ^^

i changed because a wolf will add 2 a better storyline then a tiger and i prefer a wolf demon 2 a tiger demon anyway ^^U

i dont own naruto xD


	5. The Unexpected Happening

The next morning Sasuke woke up to an average summer morning with the sun seeping in through his blinds and typically hitting his eyes "_stupid sun…" _Sasuke murmured and got out of bed to get ready for the mission.

"if this has anything to do with protecting people kakashi dies…" Sasuke sighed and finished eating his breakfast, grabbed his bag and walked out his flat.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto on the other hand was still sleeping and ignoring every bit of the day that could possibly wake him, this included birds, people that had already got up since it was 9am, his alarm clock and the sun.

"-Yawn- ah im going on my mission today and this one ent crappy it bout time!" naruto yawned again and then went to turn his alarm clock as it was still beeping, "

ah good its only 9...9! Oh crap I gotta get up!" naruto jumped out of his bed and went to get his clothes, while that's what he had planned to happen instead he got his whole body stuck in his duvet and hit the floor "God dammit!" Naruto murmured his face still implanted into the floor

"Ok Lets Go!" naruto yelled as he got his back pack and ran to his door at full speed.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Where the hell is Naruto!, he's probably sleeping still!" Sakura growled, Sakura had come around 5minutes after Sasuke had got there and typically it would be both naruto and kakashi that were going to be last

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto called as he finally got to the entrance of Konoha

"Naruto you baka how long you sleep in this time?"

"heh well only an hour so-"

"An hour you really are a baka!" Naruto was then hit multiple times while they waited for their sensei

"_This is ridiculous kakashi really needs to speed things up…"_

_**"You have got a point how long have we been fucking sitting here?"**_

_"…" _Sasuke sighed he hated to admit it but he was starting to like Okami now since they both basely thought the same thing, he was like his inner in a way just with chakra.

"Yo" Kakashi said waving at them

"Your late!"

"Well you see there was this cat that was stuck in a tree and-"

"Liar!" Naruto and Sakura shouted, kakashi sweat dropped "well anyway you guys ready cause we going to be heading off now" kakashi said

"Yup!"

"Hai!"

"hn"

"Ok then this is the person we are going to be escorting."

"_escorting..."_ sasuke glared at him but he ignored it. Kakashi smiled as a old man came to meet them at the entrance

"im being escorted by you brats…" the man sighed at team 7

"hey kakashi-sensei, can I kill this old geezer?" Naruto glared at the man

"no naruto we are meant to be protecting him not killing him off…" kakashi sighed

"and his names Tazuna not old geezer"

"I don't practically care.." naruto mumbled and started walking out off out of konoha

"Lets Go!" Naruto cheered and punched his fist in the air,

"hn"

"oi naruto don't run off!" sakura sighed, and the four set off.

{3 Hours Later}

"oh kami are we nearly there yet?" naruto moaned

"shut up naruto its only been a couple of hours!" sakura yelled hitting him on the head

"Ow…OwOwOwOw Sakura-chan stop it!" naruto yelled as he was continuously bombarded by Sakura`s fist. Sasuke just sighed as he walked behind them, Sasuke noticed that they went past a puddle, _**"Oi pup why the fuck is a puddle there when its hasn't been raining for at least a week?" **_Sasuke looked back at the puddle "_hn…"_

"_heh looks like Sasuke`s noticed but by the looks of it neither naruto or sakura have" _kakashi sighed. Suddenly the 2 mist ninja popped out of there puddle (a/n lol idk how tht wrks xD) and attacked kakashi only to find out that he had used a substitution jutsu

"kill the orange kid 1st" one of the demon brothers called "_Shit im gona get killed"_ Naruto thought and closed his eyes so I could prepare for the impact, but nothing happened, naruto opened his eyes to find out Sasuke was in front of him and had grabbed onto the demon brother`s hand but sasukes arm was bleeding from the impact "_sasuke..._"

"Why you little-"

"..." Sasuke glared at him and pulled on the nin`s arm and sent a kick at his head, which hit dead-on and sent the demon brother into a tree.

"you brat…" he groaned as he got up and glared at Sasuke "hn" Sasuke smirked, the nin was pissed, he got up using the tree and ran full speed at Sasuke (a/n btw Im usin nin cause I cant think of anything else ^^U)

"God dammit im going to kick your ass you-" the man was interrupted by kakashi as he grabbed onto his neck and got him in a neck hold

"Well I think that's enough for you" kakashi said as he threw them both into a tree

"hey…erm Sasuke…" naruto mumbled Sasuke turned around and lifted an eyebrow at him

"er… thanks…you no for helping me out back there" the blonde grinned putting his hands on his head but you could easily notice that he was blushing, "No problem"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**bit shorter then the others cause i didnt have time but kinda cute ending 4 this chapter :3**

**anyway there might be some sasunaru in later chapters so im tellin u now just incase u dont like yaoi so u cant complain tht i ruined it when i warned u ^^**

**i do not own naruto sadly and if i did i would have half the ppl tht died bck 2 life :D  
**


End file.
